My TRUE love
by ARadomperson
Summary: Gwuncan broke up, same for Tyndsay. Leduncan, Gwyler and Noandsay! A gift for Winter-Rae! Please, enjoy


**Ok, this one, Is for Winter-Rae Not because she asked me for this, but because she made me LOVE those couples! **

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I still don't own TD! :D  
**

Gwen's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room I Playa De Losers. I don't get it! When I was with Trent, I thought that Duncan was the one for me, but here, I can't feel anything! Something's wrong with me. I can't feel anything with Duncan. I sighed. Why am I so damn complicated?

"Hey Pasty!" Duncan walked inside of my room, greeting me with a kiss.

"Hey stud." I replied weakly. He scanned me over, before sitting beside me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I sighed. I didn't want to lie, but he was my best friend and always stood up for me! I can't break his heart!

"Well, you see… I don't feel anything. I can't. I try, but nothing works. I think we-"

"Were better off as friends. Yes. I understand. I feel the same way." He interrupted, and I smiled a sad smile.

"So…we are friends?" I asked nervously, and he smiled at me.

"For ever." We both grinned one at another.

"Thanks for understanding Dunc." I thanked him, and hugged him. He hugged back.

"Right back at ya!"

Tyler's P.O.V

I can't believe what I've done! I broke up with Lindsay. She keeps on forgetting my name! I don't look like Noah in anyway!

I sighed angrily, storming by DJ and Heather taking care of bunny. Ever since Alejandro started dating Katie, and DJ comforted Heather about it, they started to hang out non-stop. Lindsay kept on telling me that they will hook up soon, but I never t=thought about it, way too busy trying to make Lindsay remember my name. Then, I walked into someone. Gwen. Both of us fell on the floor.

"Ouch!" She yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gwen. Are you ok?" I asked, standing up, and she glared at me.

"Do I LOOK ok?" She snapped. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"You want me to lie, or tell you the truth?" I asked, and she face palmed herself, but with an almost invisible smile.

"It was a rhetorical question." She explained, and I felt my face heat up.

"But, if you really want to answer, than, tell me the truth please." I smiled a little.

"Oh, I don't really have to answer, but if you want to hear my opinion SO BADLY…" I teased her, before trying to help her stand up, but instead slipping on the floor, and falling on top of her, making us kiss.

Duncan's P.O.V

I went out of the building. It was too hot in there, besides Courtney was inside. This girl really gets on my nerves. I wondered why was I even dating her! I guess I loved the rebel side of her. I took out of my pocket a knife, and started to carve a skull on a wall.

"You white boy really should stop doing this." I turned around. Leshawna. She was looking at me with an annoyed look.

"Ha. Try to make me." I snarled at her, and she glared at me."

"I will."

"And how?"

"There's NO WAY I'm telling you." I smirked. I was amused by Leshawna's replies.

"Oh really? Maybe I can get it out." I replied seductively, getting closer to her, but she shoved me into the wall I was carving in.

"You're dating Gwen. There is NO WAY you're cheating on her, or I'll KILL you!" She yelled, and I shook my head.

"Gwen and I aren't together anymore. We-" I was interrupted by Leshawna rushing to my side, grabbing me by my collar, and making a fist out of her hands.

"If you cheated on her, or broke her heart I swear I'll-" This time, I interrupted her.

"NO! I didn't! We broke up, because we thought we were better off as friends!" I defended myself, and Leshawna let go of me.

"Good." Was all she said. I scanned her. Beautiful long, dark, hair; nice eyes which color is a mix of black and brown; big body. It's good to see a girl who has some skin on them, unlike most of the girls, who look like skeletons. Gwen is an exception, because, it doesn't matter how much she eats, she just can't do anything about her skinniness. Suddenly, I felt a slap on my face.

"You did not just check me out you white boy!" Leshawna yelled, and I smirked.

"And what if I did?" I asked her casually, and saw her burning from anger. She actually looked pretty like this.

"Look, if I see you-" I had enough of this. She talks way too much. I pressed my lips against hers.

Noah's P.O.V

I sighed angrily storming away, to go into my room. Izzy and her whole 'NoCo' thing is so annoying! I'm not gay for Cody! Besides, Cody dates Sadie! Meaning, he can't love me! I growled, but then stopped walking, when I heard sobs from the room next to which I was. I wondered who was this, and quietly, opened the door, only to reveal Lindsay, with mascara running down her face, as she cried to herself. When she heard the door opening, she looked up, and smiled a little smile when she saw me.

"H-Hey Noah." She croaked out, and I sat next to her.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, and she sniffed, before answering.

"Well, today Todd walked into my room, and told me, that he wanted to break up with me, because I don't remember his name." I patted her on her shoulders sympathically.

"This means that he doesn't deserve such a nice and lovely girl like you." Lindsay blushed and giggled at my reply, before hugging me.

"Thanks Noah. You are really nice once we get to know you." She said, and before I could reply, she kissed me.

Gwen's P.O.V

When Tyler's lips touched mine, I felt sparks, fireworks exploding everywhere. I didn't think about anything nor anyone else, except for Tyler. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling us closer. When my chest started to demand more oxygen, we finally let go one of another, breathing heavily.

"That was-" He started and I interrupted.

"Amazing." He nodded.

"Does it mean we are together now?" I nodded, and we started to make-out yet again.

Leshawna's P.O.V

When Duncan kissed me, I could feel everything I've always wanted to feel. We finally let go of each other, and I looked at him in a different light. Before he was an annoying, arrogant jerk, now he was a great kisser, and a guy who made my knees weak.

"You're not a bad kisser." I complimented him, and he grinned at me.

"You're not so bad yourself. Better than I thought anyway." He smirked, and I smacked him playfully, with a small smile.

"Ouch, it hurt SO BAD!" He acted., and I laughed out loud.

"You know what Leshawna? I think we should go on a date." He suddenly surprised me with this comment.

"Really? Why?" I asked surprised, and he grinned.

"Because then, I get to make-out with you more often." Again, I smacked lightly, before kissing with him again.

Lindsay's P.O.V

When I kissed Noah, I could feel something every girl dreams about. I knew in my heart that Todd wasn't the one for me. I was surprised when Noah's tongue begged me for an entrance into my mouth.

"You really have some moves inside." I complimented between moaning.

"Thanks." He replied. Than, we kissed each other in silence, merely enjoying each other's presence.

Finally we let go of each other.

"Aw darn it! Now NoCo can't happen!" We heard Izzy, and saw her standing in the entrance

"Good, because than I would have to fight with Cody to win Noah. And like this, he can be mine forever!" I replied, before kissing Noah's cheek.

"So, it means we are going out?" Noah asked me and I nodded.

"Yes! Finally my first girlfriend!" I laughed a little at Noah's happiness. He looks so cute when he's happy!

Than, to honor our hook-up, we kissed again.

**So…I know that some things may be OOC, but I wrote it at 4 am, so yeah, sorry if you didn't enjoy it as much as you would like to. What did you think about it? Good Bad? Awful? Could be better? Please tell me!**


End file.
